Not Again!
by Fiery Keys
Summary: Kagome was enjoying a perfect life in the Feudal Era with her husband Inuyasha and her friends Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara. But if only that Time Demon hadn't shown up, she wouldn't have to do everything all over again. A story told in drabbles. Set after the Final Act. InuKag. AU.
1. The Time Demon

**Not Again!**

 **Chapter-1**

 **The Time Demon**

It was sunset. Kagome returned to hut she and Inuyasha shared, cradling a basket of herbs against her chest.

It had been almost a year now since she and Inuyasha had been reunited and had gotten married. Kagome had spent this time training with Kaede and learning all she should've known as a priestess. It took some time getting adjusted to living permanently in the Feudal Era, but Kagome was happy.

The hut was empty. Evidently, Inuyasha had not returned from work yet. Kagome set the herbs down and began cooking dinner.

About an hour later, Inuyasha returned. Kagome greeted him with a wide smile and served him dinner.

"Darn monk," Inuyasha grumbled. "You won't believe how much he charged those villagers for a simple exorcism. It's a total rip-off, I tell ya."

Kagome laughed. "Sounds like Miroku alright. I bet Sango gave him hell for that."

Inuyasha grinned. "Yeah, she did. Went totally berserk."

"Now, why am I not surprised?" Kagome mused. "When's Shippo coming back, by the way?"

"The day-after-tomorrow," Inuyasha replied indifferently, shoving spoonfuls of stew into his mouth. "Little runt'll probably have more tricks up his sleeve."

"Now, now," Kagome chided. "He's not so little anymore, you know. It's been about 4 years already."

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed. "4 years ain't nothing to a half-demon, let alone a full-blooded demon like him. It'll probably take him another 100 years to grow up properly."

"Maybe," Kagome said with a cheeky smile. "But sometimes I think that Shippo is more mature than you and Miroku combined."

Inuyasha was in the process of glaring at Kagome a loud commotion sounded outside and his nose twitched.

"I smell a demon," Inuyasha growled. "C'mon."

Kagome picked up her bow and arrows and ran after Inuyasha. They were shortly joined by Miroku and Kirara. Sango had stayed back to look after the children.

"I can sense it's demonic aura," Miroku said, his voice tense. "It's coming from the forest."

"Let's go then!" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome got onto his back and they ran/flew at top speed towards the forest.

Upon reaching, they found that the demon was a huge, giant like creature. Its flesh was green in colour and it had three eyes. There was a single horn on its head. It was near the Bone Eater's Well.

"Hold on," Miroku muttered. "I've seen that demon before-it's a time demon!"

"A what?" Inuyasha repeated.

"It can repel the attacks of demons by sending them into time," Miroku explained. "And despite its large size, it can use Time to make itself faster."

"Then how do we fight it?"

"It cannot repel spiritual power," Miroku replied. "You'd better let Kagome and I take care of this one, Inuyasha."

The half-demon in question looked frustrated but let Kagome of his back anyway. The raven-haired priestess stepped forward and fired a sacred arrow at the demon while Miroku used his sutras.

The demon roared in pain and struck out. It emitted a strange blue light. Miroku jumped out of the way, but Kagome wasn't so lucky.

The light struck her chest. Kagome found herself being flung backwards. She heard Inuyasha cry out in alarm as she tumbled head-first into te Bone-Eaters Well.

A strange purple light surrounded her and the world turned to darkness.


	2. You've Got To Be Kidding Me!

**Chapter 2**

 **You've Got To Be Kidding Me!**

 **(A/N): I'm sorry I didn't specify this earlier, but this takes place after the Final Act. Also, I don't know if this has already been done, and if it is, I assure you, I have not copied anything. It just struck me as a good idea, so I thought 'Why Not?' I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Kagome opened her eyes blearily. She was lying on really, _really_ soft bedding and there was the most comfortable pink blanket covering her…..

Wait.

Pink blanket?

Kagome sat up and pushed the blanket off. She lying on a bed. A _real_ bed. Incidentally, one of the things she had missed most from her era.

The raven-haired priestess looked around. She was…..in her room. Her room in the modern era?

"What?"

Kagome jumped out of bed and ran to the mirror.

She looked much younger. As she had looked 4 years ago.

Kagome looked around once more. This really _was_ her room and there was uniform lying on the dresser. She went over to it.

"M-my middle school uniform?" Kagome whispered. "I haven't worn this since….forever!"

Dazedly, she dressed and slowly made her way downstairs. This felt like a dream. And Kagome was sure that she would wake up any moment.

"Happy birthday, sis," Sota said nonchalantly as he passed her on the stairs. Kagome froze.

"Sota?" She asked.

The boy in question blinked. "Yeah, what?"

Kagome shook her head slowly. "N-never mind."

Sota gave her a weird look and went. Kagome slowly continued, trying to get a grasp of things. And she was trying figure out why on earth her brother looked, as she did, 4 years younger.

Kagome opened the dining room door hesitantly and entered.

"Happy birthday, granddaughter." Grandpa Higurashi said casually, peering at her over his paper.

"Gramps…." Kagome felt tears pricking at her eyes. It had been so long…

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi turned around from where she was making breakfast with a wide smile. Running to Kagome, she enveloped her daughter in a big hug.

The tears were now threatening to overflow. Kagome leaned into her mother's embrace. It _had_ been too long…..

"Happy Birthday, darling," Mrs. Higurashi murmured. "You're 15 now….all grown up…."

Hold on.

15?

 _15?_

Kagome's eyes widened as realization dawned upon her.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"


	3. Hurry Up, Mistress Centipede!

**Chapter-3**

 **Hurry Up, Mistress Centipede….**

Mrs. Higurashi drew away from Kagome and eyed her worriedly. "Is something wrong, dear?"

Kagome took a deep breath and moved over to the table. "No, Mama. Everything's fine. I….just forgot to…do something?"

"If you say so."

Kagome sat down at the table just as her mother put down her breakfast. Kagome hurriedly shoved it down her throat.

"Hungry, are you?" Gramps asked.

"Mm," Kagome held out her bowl for seconds. _'That's right,'_ she thought. _'Isn't today the day I was supposed to meet Inuyasha? Right…I'd better finish eating quickly so that I can get down to the well house.'_

By the time Sota came down for his breakfast, Kagome was already done and was ready to go.

"I'm leaving!" She called as she ran out. "See you later!"

Kagome reached the well house in time to see Buyo about to go inside. She sighed in exasperation. "Silly cat. D'you how much trouble I'd have if you got whisked away to the Feudal Era?"

She picked Buyo up and deposited him near the Sacred Tree. Then, she went into the well house.

Kagome felt a sense of déjà vu as she went down the steps and to the well. She could distinctly hear her brother's voice asking Buyo what he was doing near the Sacred Tree.

"Huh? Why's the well house door open?"

' _Darn it!'_ Kagome swung around to see Sota come and look in. "Sis? What are you doing in there?"

"Never you mind," Kagome replied distractedly, missing Sota's confused look at her odd choice of words. That's what came of living in the Feudal Era.

' _C'mon, hurry up, Mistress Centipede,'_ she thought, tapping her foot impatiently. _'I don't have all day!'_

"Kagome, you'll be late for school," Sota told her. "And I can hear some creepy sound coming from the well."

Kagome turned top face her brother with a sigh. "Look, Sota don't worry about me, I'll be-"she cut off with a low cry as she finally, _finally_ sensed Mistress Centipede's demonic aura.

"Kagome!" Sota yelped suddenly. "Behind you!"

Mistress Centipede flew out of the well with a snarl and gripped Kagome's shoulders and began to drag her in.

"I'll be fine, Sota!" Kagome yelled as her body began to disappear into the well. "Get away from here!"

As she fell in and the familiar blue time-space, surrounded her, Kagome commented casually to the demoness holding her. "Took ya long enough."

"You have the Sacred Jewel," Mistress Centipede hissed. "Give it to me!"

"Sorry, no can do," Kagome said easily before thrusting her hand forward. "Take this!"

A large pink blast of purification power erupted from her palm, much stronger than what she had done the first time round, of course. Mistress Centipede screamed and pulled away as she disappeared. Shortly, the time-space disappeared and Kagome found herself on her hands and knees at the bottom of the well.

She looked up at the blue sky with a satisfied smile and stood up, dusting herself off.

"Time to get started, I guess."

 **(A/N): Thank you,** **Grapefruit Wannabe** **for the excellent reviews! Keep it up!**


	4. I'm Not A Demon, I'm A Priestess!

**Chapter-4**

 **I'm Not A Demon, I'm A Priestess!**

Kagome climbed out of the well with practiced ease and this time, didn't waste time by looking around but went straight to the Sacred Tree.

Inuyasha was pinned to it, as she had expected and was wearing such a peaceful expression…..such an _adorable_ expression. Kagome smiled in spite of herself.

She shook her head. "Ugh, what am I doing?! I've got to hurry up and release him!"

Kagome had just stepped closer to the tree when she heard hostile voices.

"You there!"

Kagome ducked by instinct as the arrows from the bows of the villagers were shot at her.

"Demon!" One particularly brave villager shouted. "We shall slay you!"

Kagome felt her eye twitch. "I'm not a demon, I'm a priestess!"

Some of the villagers faltered, but the others shot her down at once. "Liar! You look nothing like a priestess! You're not even dressed as one. And if you're a priestess, then what are you doing in the forest of Inuyasha?"

"I'm new to this place," Kagome said smoothly. "I sensed a demonic aura coming from that well over there. A centipede like demon flew out of it and attacked me, confirming my suspicions. I purified it and left its bones in the well."

The villagers glanced at each other and the man who seemed to be the leader, gave an order to one of the men and that particular individual immediately ran to the Bone Eaters Well to see if what Kagome said was true.

"Now," Kagome continued. "Could you fetch Priestess Kaede? I need to talk to her about something. Hurry, please."

The villagers looked hesitant, but one man called out, "Head Priestess Kaede will know whether this woman is speaking the truth!"

The others agreed and one villager ran back to fetch Kaede.

Just as Kaede arrived, the man who had been sent to inspect the Bone Eaters Well came as well. "She is not lying," he panted. "The demon's bones are indeed at the bottom of the well."

The villagers and Kaede looked mildly surprised. Kagome turned to them with a smug smile.

"Now then, Priestess Kaede," she began. "I need to speak with you on various matters."

"Such as?" Kaede raised an eyebrow and then noticed for the first time, with a low gasp, how similar Kagome looked to her long-dead sister.

"The Priestess Kikyo, who passed on 50 years ago."

 **(A/N): Thank you all for the response!**


	5. Inuyasha, Wake Up!

**Chapter-5**

 **Inuyasha,** _ **Wake Up!**_

Kaede looked stunned. "M-my sister Kikyo."

"Yes," Kagome nodded emphatically. "I'm Kikyo's reincarnation."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT?!"

"Impossible, child!" Kaede proclaimed loudly. "My sister had been dead for 50 years! It takes far longer than that for a reincarnation to be created. Even if ye _do_ look like my sister." She added as if an afterthought.

"It's true!" Kagome said vigorously. "And I'll tell you how: I'm from the future! I come from 500 years into the future!"

Kaede shook her head. "Child, ye are speaking falsehoods."

"I'm not!"Kagome protested. "I got pulled down the well and I came here! It was because of the Sacred Tree," she paused. "It transcends time or something."

"Lady Kaede, is what she is saying the truth?" One villager demanded.

"About the Sacred Tree, yes," Kaede nodded absently and then turned to Kaede. "Tell me, child, if what you speak is the truth and if you have truly come from the future, then pray, how do you know all of this?"

Kagome froze.

Oh darn.

She hadn't thought that far ahead.

"I-I can see the future!" she blurted out.

Kaede looked skeptical.

"It's true!" Kagome continued, feeling much more confident. "I can look into the past, present and future of anyone I see!"

"Really?" Kaede looked unconvinced.

"Yes!" Kagome fairly shouted, feeling quite exasperated now. "For example, your sister's last word to you were a command to burn the Sacred Jewel with her body!"

Kaede looked startled.

"And if you don't believe me still," Kagome continued, quieter. "Then watch this."

Kagome whirled around to face the Sacred Tree.

"Inuyasha!" She snapped. "Inuyasha, _wake up!_ Do you hear me, Inuyasha? Wake up!"

Inuyasha's ears twitched. Then his eyes, familiar pools of amber opened. Kagome heard the villagers and Kaede gasp behind her, but paid them no heed and focused on the half-demon in front of her.

Inuyasha looked at her for a minute. Then, a smirk grew across his face. A smirk that looked both arrogant and bitter at the same time, somehow.

"Well, hello there, Kikyo."

 **(A/N): Thank you all so much for the response! Keep it up!**


	6. And Pigs Can Fly

**Chapter-6**

 **And Pigs Can Fly**

"Well, hello there, Kikyo."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and walked closer to the tree. "Now, buddy, listen up and listen up _good_ because I'm only going to say this once. My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me!"

Confusion flashed across Inuyasha's face. "What on earth are you playing at, Kikyo?"

Before Kagome could yell at Inuyasha again, Kaede stepped in. "Inuyasha, the girl is right. My sister Kikyo passed away 50 years ago."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Kikyo died. Hold on-you're that kid? Kaede?"

Kaede nodded. "Aye. It has been 50 years and so I am an old woman now."

"Alright," Inuyasha snapped. "If that's not Kikyo," he pointed to Kagome who bristled at being called 'that', "Who is she?"

"That is Kikyo's reincarnation," Kaede said calmly.

"That's right," Kagome piped up.

"You're kidding right?" Inuyasha demanded. "You actually fell for such a lie?"

"I'm not lying!" Kagome protested. "I really am Kikyo's reincarnation! I come from 500 years into the future!"

"And how would you know that?" Inuyasha sneered.

Kagome sighed. "I can look into the past, present and future," she recited glibly. "I can look into a man's heart and tell of his deepest and darkest secrets!"

"Sure, go on," Inuyasha scoffed. "And pigs can fly."

"You want an example, then?" Kagome narrowed her brown orbs at Inuyasha. "Alright then…you turn human every night of the new moon."

Inuyasha's mouth fell open. "How did you-"

"You have a half-brother named Sesshoumaru," Kagome went on recklessly. She felt bad about tricking Inuyasha but she had to, if she wanted to change things this time round. "He hates you and has tried to kill you since the time you could walk. Your father is Inu no Taisho, the great Dog General. Your mother was a human named Izayoi. The clothes you're wearing right now, the robe of the fire-rat was left to you by your mother. You-"

"Alright!" Inuyasha exploded. "Enough! So you _can_ read the future. What of it?" he glowered at Kagome.

Before Kagome could answer, there was a crash from the forest and Mistress Centipede came towards Kagome swiftly.

' _Darn it!'_ Kagome thought, taking a step back. _'I forgot that she revives each time she senses the power of the Jewel!'_

Mistress Centipede hissed furiously.

"Give me the Sacred Jewel!"


	7. Talk About Deja Vu!

**Chapter-7**

 **Talk About Déjà vu!**

"Give me the Sacred Jewel!"

"Not if I can help it!" Kagome retorted. She ran as fast as she could towards Kaede and grabbed the elder priestess' bow before taking an arrow out of her quiver.

"Child, what are ye-"

"Not now! Get back, all of you!"

Kagome was ready to fire a sacred arrow when one of the villagers bumped into her in his hurry to get away, sending her to the ground.

"Damn it!" Kagome swore when she saw the bow and arrow out of her reach.

Mistress Centipede grabbed Kagome with her fangs and tossed her into the air.

' _Talk about déjà vu!'_ Kagome thought in despair as Mistress Centipede bit her in the side, hard. The Sacred Jewel came flying out. Kagome glared at it malevolently as it flew into Mistress Centipede's awaiting mouth. The raven-haired priestess crashed to the ground, hard.

"Wench!" Inuyasha shouted angrily. "Purify that demon and _get the jewel_!"

" _I know_!"Kagome snarled angrily and grabbed the bow and arrow lying abandoned on the ground. Standing up just as Mistress Centipede transformed, she fixed the arrow to the bowstring and fired. "Take this!"

Familiar pink light surrounded the arrow as it hit Mistress Centipede. Kagome's spiritual energy purified her easily.

Kagome sighed as she picked up the pink jewel from where it lay in the demoness' remains.

"Wench!" Inuyasha yelled. "Give me the Sacred Jewel!"

"Forget it!" Kagome rolled her eyes. "And hanging from that tree over there, you really aren't in a position to say anything, are you?"

"Fine!" Inuyasha shouted. "Then release me, and fight me fairly!"

Kagome pondered it for a minute before shrugging. "Sure, why not?"

"No, child!" Kaede called warningly. "Inuyasha will destroy you if you release him!"

"Don't worry!" Kagome called cheerfully. "And if worst comes to the worst, you can always use those subjugation beads you have somewhere on your person on Inuyasha."

Kaede looked astounded.

Kagome went over to Inuyasha, stretched herself so that she could pull the arrow. As her hand tugged on it, the arrow began to glow, and eventually disintegrated. 

Kagome quickly jumped down before Inuyasha could tear the vines _and_ her apart and began to back away.

' _Let's see what he'll do now.'_


	8. That Sounded Way Too Natural

**Chapter-8**

 **That Sounded Way Too Natural**

Inuyasha charged towards Kagome. "Give me the Sacred Jewel and you won't be hurt!"

"If you want it, come and get it!" Kagome yelled back as she ran from him. Knowing her human speed could never match his, she stopped. Clasping her hands together and closing her eyes, she formed a barrier around her, just like Miroku had taught her.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha used his claws to slash at the barrier. He leapt back with a yelp as the barrier burned him.

"Use your Sacred Arrows on him, Priestess!" One villager yelled.

"No!" Kagome denied. "Inuyasha seems like a good guy! I'm not going to purify him." _Not like I could,_ she silently added in her head.

Inuyasha was taken aback and then growled. "That trusting nature of yours is going to get ya killed!"

"If you can pass my barrier, first," Kagome retorted. But she could feel the barrier wavering. Inuyasha's technique had done more damage than she thought.

"Lady Kaede!" Kagome shouted. "Use the beads, now!"

Kaede nodded quickly and took out the beads, beginning to pray over them.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha slashed at the barrier, hissing as he got burned. Kagome winced as the light of the shield began to dim.

She opened her mouth to urge Kaede to hurry but there was no need. The rosary was already flying at Inuyasha.

"What the….?!" Inuyasha exclaimed as they appeared around his neck. "What the hell are these things?!"

As he began to tug at the beads, Kaede called to Kagome. "Quick, child! Use the subduing word!"

Kagome grinned. She had been waiting for this. Just as her barrier went down, she shouted at the top of her voice.

"Sit!"

Inuyasha crashed to the ground immediately. "W-What the heck?! Wench!" He glowered at Kagome and tried to get up. "What did you do?!"

"Sit!" Kagome ordered. She then cupped the jewel in her hands and looked at it.

The last time she had made the wish, her arrow was sticking through the jewel. Kagome wondered if that made any difference.

' _Nonsense!'_ Kagome thought angrily. _'How could it?!'_

The raven-haired priestess took a deep breath. "Shikon no Tama-"

"Oi!" Inuyasha got up and ran towards her. "Are you seriously making a wish?"

"Sit!" Kagome snapped, annoyed. "Yes! I'm wishing this stupid jewel out of this world! Got a problem with that?"

"'Course I do!" Inuyasha snarled, struggling to get up. "I want to use that jewel to become a full-fledged demon!"

"Sit." Kagome said calmly.

"I swear, that sounded way too natural," Inuyasha grumbled. "As if you're used to doing it or somethin'."

Kagome hid a smile. _'Oh, Inuyasha, if only you knew….'_

She suddenly swung around as she sensed a demonic aura. _'Darn it! Why didn't I sense it before?!'_

Before she could do anything however, a very familiar bird demon came swooping down upon Kagome, knocked her over, grabbed the jewel in its beak and made off.

Kagome looked at the bird in a kind of calm despair as Inuyasha shouted angrily.

' _Not again!'_


	9. Oops?

**Chapter-9**

 **Oops?**

"What are you just sitting there for, wench?!" Inuyasha snarled angrily. "Come on! We have to get the jewel!"

Kagome snapped out of her trance and picked up her bows and arrows. "R-right! Let's go, Inuyasha!"

The two of them ran in the direction the bird demon was flying. The villagers and Kaede ran after them.

The bird demon swallowed the jewel. It became larger in size and even more hideous. Kagome felt bile rising in her throat from the sight of it.

"Wench!" Inuyasha barked. "Shoot the damn bird instead of sitting there and staring!"

"What if I hit the jewel, huh?" Kagome retorted angrily.

"Please," Inuyasha snorted. "As if some puny arrow of yours will destroy the jewel."

' _Maybe not destroy it,'_ Kagome thought silently. _'But definitely shatter it.'_

"Make haste, child!" Kaede called. "The demon is getting farther away."

' _Ugh…..I have no choice!'_ Kagome thought angrily. Taking an arrow from her quiver, she aimed for the bird. She had to hit the jewel and purify it, because the demon would not die unless the Sacred Jewel was separated from it.

Taking a deep breath and praying that she wouldn't make the same mistake again, Kagome fired and watched with bated breath as the Sacred Arrow seemed to fly in slow motion.

The arrow went through the bird and hit the jewel. Kagome closed her eyes in despair as the Sacred Jewel began to crack. There was a burst of light as the jewel shattered and the shards, highlighted with colored light, rained across Feudal Japan.

"That light….." Kaede muttered.

"Wench!" Inuyasha barked. "Where's the jewel?!"

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. "The jewel is shattered," she said with the air of someone who's been sent to the stake.

Inuyasha stared at her in horror. _"What?!'_

Kagome offered him a sheepish smile, the only thing she could do at that moment.

"….oops?"


	10. Not Today, But In A Few Days Or So

**Chapter 10**

 **Not Today, But In A Few Days Or So**

Kagome opened her eyes sleepily. The little light coming through the window of Kaede's hut entered her eyes and she blinked.

"Oh, shoot," She grumbled after looking down at herself. "I was hoping it was all a dream."

Pushing off the covers, Kagome fingered the little pouch containing the jewel shard that she and Inuyasha had found in the forest. She sighed as she remembered the conversation she, Kaede and Inuyasha had had the day before.

 _Flashback_

" _You," Inuyasha growled. "Are such a klutz!"_

" _I am not!" Kagome snapped. "It's not like I wanted to break the jewel!"_

" _Kikyo would've never been so careless!" Inuyasha continued to rant. "Heck, Kikyo would've never let the bird demon take the jewel from her in the first place!"_

" _Well, I'm not Kikyo!" Kagome retorted. "I'm Kagome! Ka-go-me! And besides, I wouldn't have been distracted if a certain someone didn't decide to go on about wanting to become a half-demon!"_

" _That was because you were planning to vanish the jewel!"_

" _It was for the good of the world! I could tell how much suffering it would bring!"_

" _Oh, shut up about your psychic mind already!"_

" _Why you-"_

" _Both of ye," Kaede said sharply. "That is enough. What had done cannot be undone. What is important now is to collect all the shards of the Shikon no Tama that have been spread yonder. Kagome and Inuyasha, both of ye will have to work together to find the shards."_

 _Inuyasha exploded. "What?! Why?! I don't need a mortal's help!"_

 _Kaede looked at him sternly. "Inuyasha, it is only with Kagome's spiritual power that ye may find the shards. And Kagome, it is only Inuyasha who will have the strength to take them back."_

" _I understand," Kagome said quietly._

" _Keh," Inuyasha crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Fine, but don't expect me to come rescuing you all the time!"_

" _I won't count on it," Kagome shot back._

 _End of Flashback_

Kagome got up and looked around. Kaede was nowhere to be seen, so she went out of the house and started for The Forest of Inuyasha.

"And where do you think you're going, wench?" Inuyasha jumped down from the roof of the hut and glared at Kagome suspiciously.

Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I'm going back home. My family must be worried sick about me."

"No, you're not," Inuyasha said instantly. "We're going to start hunting for the Sacred Jewel shards. We ain't got no time to waste."

"Inuyasha, sit."

Once the half-demon had hit the ground, Kagome began to walk towards the Forest of Inuyasha again.

"Oi, wait!"

Kagome suddenly stopped. "Oh, that reminds me!" She turned to face Inuyasha.

Inuyasha got up and crossed his arms. "What?"

Kagome smiled brightly at him. "Later on today or tomorrow, a demoness named Yura of the Hair is going to sense the Sacred Jewel and come after it. However, when she finds out that the jewel is broken, she gonna be real angry. She'll use her hair to make puppets of the villagers and turn them into killers. Yura can only be killed when a certain red skull in her possession is destroyed. Oh, and only those with spiritual power can see her hair, so wait for me and don't do anything, rash, okay?"

Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Yup."

"Geez, next minute you're going to tell me that my bastard of a brother is planning to drop by and say hello."

Kagome looked thoughtful before answering. "Not today, but in a few days or so. See ya!"

With that, she continued on to the Forest of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stared at her moving form before running after her.

"Hey! What do you mean, 'in a few days or so'? Hey! Wench! Answer me!"


	11. This Is Inuyasha, My New Enemy

**Chapter 11**

 **This Is My New Enemy, Inuyasha**

"You didn't have to come with me, y'know," Kagome glanced back and forth the well and Inuyasha.

"Keh!" Inuyasha tossed his head. "I have to make sure that you don't decide to chicken out and not come back. And why have we stopped here, anywhere?"

"I told you, I'm from the future," Kagome said patiently, choosing to ignore his previous comments. "Well….if you're _that_ insistent…come on!"

With a swift bound, Kagome leapt into the well. Inuyasha's amber eyes widened and he followed her. "You idiot! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

He was surprised and amazed when a blue space surrounded him with floating orbs of light. A feeling of weightlessness enveloped his body. After a moment, Inuyasha was standing at the bottom of the well with Kagome.

He was about to ask her what the heck happened but froze when he heard voices approaching.

"I told you, Gramps, she fell in the well!"

"We already looked there, Sota! There is no possible way-"

Grandpa Higurashi cut off when he flashed his torchlight down the well and saw his granddaughter and a strange young man with her.

"Kagome!" He shouted. "Wait a moment; I'll get you out of there!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and grabbed Kagome around her waist (muttering 'stupid, weak humans' under his breath) and jumped out of the well effortlessly.

Sota Higurashi stared at Inuyasha with amazement and something akin to admiration in his eyes. Grandpa Higurashi eyed Inuyasha with suspicion.

"Who are you, young man?" He barked. "And what are you doing with my granddaughter?"

Kagome stepped away from Inuyasha calmly. "Grandpa, this is my new friend, Inuyasha-"

Inuyasha interrupted rudely. "We're not friends."

Kagome resisted the urge to sigh and face palm. "Fine," she said sarcastically. "Allow me to correct myself. Grandpa, this is my new enemy, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sputtered before shouting. "Idiot! How are we supposed to search for the jewel shards if we're enemies?!"

"Well, you're the one who said we're not friends! Make up your mind!"

"Fine, we're acquaintances, alright?"

"My, big words!"

"Stupid wench!"

" _Sit!_ "

"Erm, Sis," Sota interrupted hesitantly. "What's going on?"

Kagome took a deep breath and spoke. "Come inside and I'll explain everything."

"Right…."

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm and dragged him out of the well house. Grandpa Higurashi and Sota, after exchanging looks, followed meekly.

 **(A/N): Thank you for the reviews,** **Grapefruit Wannabe!**


	12. I'm Not Going To Lie To Them

**Chapter-12**

 **I'm Not Going To Lie To Them**

Kagome's family stared at her in amazement as she finished her tale. Inuyasha listened as he leaned against the wall, his ears twitching now and then.

"Wow, sis!" Sota broke the silence at last. "That's amazing!"

Kagome adopted a smug smile. "I know, right?"

Mrs. Higurashi looked at Inuyasha curiously. "So, you're a….half-dog demon, right?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha eyed her warily as she walked over to him and leaned over him. "Uh….what are you doing?"

Mrs. Higurashi took hold of his dog ears and tweaked them. "Sorry, but I just can't resist!"

Inuyasha sat there in stupefied silence as Mrs. Higurashi tugged on his ears. Kagome resisted the urge to giggle and settled for rolling her eyes instead. "C'mon, knock it off, Mama."

Mrs. Higurashi let go and then turned to Kagome. "Dear, your friends were over earlier. We can't possibly tell them about what happened, so we'll have to tell them you're sick or something."

Kagome's answer surprised everyone. "No."

Grandpa Higurashi, who had been fingering his 'sutras' and eyeing Inuyasha longingly, blinked. "Huh? What do you mean, 'no', young lady?"

"Exactly what I said. I'm not going to lie to them," Kagome's eyes were narrowed. _Not again_. "They are my friends. They deserve to know. I'm not going to keep anything from them. I _trust_ them."

Silence reigned for a few minutes before Mrs. Higurashi spoke cheerfully. "Alright, dear. Why don't you go up to your room and freshen up? You look tired."

"Right," Kagome turned to Inuyasha who had been listening to their conversation intently, and grabbed his hand. "Come on, Inuyasha, I'll show you my room."

"Wha-" Inuyasha didn't finish, as Kagome dragged him upstairs to her room.

"Stay here, okay?" Kagome told Inuyasha before retreating into the bathroom.

She sighed as she sunk into her bathtub and closed her eyes.

 _Flashback_

" _You mean you went through all of that and you didn't even tell us?" Eri asked her eyes wide._

 _Yuka stood up, looking angry. "I can't believe you, Kagome! Keeping all of that from us and lying to us! I thought we were friends! Friends don't lie to each other!"_

 _Kagome's lips trembled, but she didn't attempt to defend herself as she stared down at her feet._

" _There, there," Ayumi, always the peacemaker, pulled Yuka back down and rested her hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. "Kagome has been through a lot lately."_

 _Eri nodded. "Try and be a little patient with her."_

 _Yuka's eyes roamed over the various healing scabs on Kagome's face and went down to the much bigger one on her arm and she sighed. "Why did you keep it from us anyway?"_

 _Kagome finally looked up. "I didn't think anyone would believe me," she muttered. "And the less people who knew about it, the better. What if word got out and dozens if people began to come here and tried to jump down the well? And what if someone got to know about it on the other side? Demons would definitely try to come down or even destroy the well, and I couldn't risk that!"_

 _There was silence as the three took in the logic of her words. Finally, Eri spoke, trying to lighten the tense atmosphere. "What about Inuyasha? Isn't he a half-demon?"_

" _Yeah, that's so cool!" Ayumi exclaimed. "You should bring him over and get him to show us some of his techniques!"_

" _I can't." Kagome said, tears swimming in her eyes._

 _Yuka raised an eyebrow. "Why on earth not?"_

" _The well closed," Kagome whispered, tears running down her cheeks. "I can't see Inuyasha anymore!"_

 _The three of them stared at her and Ayumi pulled Kagome into a hug. "Oh, Kagome…I'm so sorry."_

" _I am, too," Eri said._

 _Yuka's lips drew into a thin line, but she finally relented. "Yeah, this must be hard for you."_

 _Kagome only cried harder, burying her head into Ayumi's shoulder._

 _End of Flashback_

"I won't lie to them," Kagome muttered under her breath. "Never again."

 **(A/N): Things took a serious turn this time. :D I was watching the last episodes of the Final Act and I realized that Yuka, Eri and Ayumi were there in the well house when Kagome's family was shouting for Kagome. Surely they would've noticed that something was up and Kagome would've had to explain things to them. The manga and anime, as far as I know, has never addressed this fact so I decided to write a version of what I felt would've happened. Hope you liked it!**


	13. Oh Right, You're Psychic

**Chapter-13**

 **Oh Right, You're Psychic**

Inuyasha looked around Kagome's room curiously. There were all sorts of weird devices he had never seen before in his life. And Kagome's scent was all over it. Maybe she wasn't joking when she said she came from the future…..

Inuyasha paused as he remembered Kagome's serious expression as she spoke of telling the truth to her friends. He had only known her for a day or so, but he could tell, while her carefree and bubbly attitude was far different from Kikyo's reserved attitude, they both shared the same sense of responsibility and justice.

The silver haired half demon shook his head furiously. Why on earth was he thinking of her so much, anyway?!

The door opened and Kagome came in. She smelt fresh and a lavender perfume hung about her hair. She grinned at him. "Yo. Missed me?"

Inuyasha scoffed and tossed his head. "As if. Your stench is horrendous."

"You only say that because my scent is similar to Kikyo's," Kagome said nonchalantly. "I know perfectly well that you think I smell nice."

"And how would you-" Inuyasha was quick to retort but interrupted himself when Kagome raised a hand to tap her head. "Oh, right. You're psychic."

Kagome shot him a brilliant smile. "Correct! Wanna go get something to eat?"

Inuyasha felt his eyebrow twitching. "Listen," he growled. "I don't know if you've forgotten, but we have jewel shards to find, wench!"

Kagome glared at him. "First," she hissed. "My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me! And second, there's nothing wrong with taking a break! We had a pretty long day yesterday!"

Inuyasha sneered. "Only weakling humans like you need rest."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Exactly. And you can't find the jewel shards without me, remember? So, stay put!"

"Listen, wench," Inuyasha snarled. "I will drag you back to my world whether you like it or not."

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, sit."

The half-demon slammed into the ground. Kagome put her hands on her hips. "Come on, now! Let's grab a quick snack and leave to the Feudal Era."

She grabbed a silvery lock of hair and dragged him out of the room.

"Ow! OW! Let me go, wench! I can walk by myself!"

 **(A/N): Trust me, you're going to hear the phrase 'Oh right, you're psychic' a lot throughout this fanfic. So be prepared! And thank you** **GrapefruitWannabe** **for the constant reviewing and thanks,** **Sweet-Strawberry-09** **for your, well, sweet review! Stay tuned for more!**


	14. I'm Not All Knowing, Y'know!

**Chapter-14**

 **I'm Not All-Knowing, Y'Know!**

"See you later!" Kagome made sure to give her mother a good hug before she made to jump into the well with Inuyasha. The half-demon in question rolled his eyes.

"Would you come already, wench?"

Kagome glared at him. "Inuyasha…."

Inuyasha winced.

Kagome huffed. "Let's just go, shall we?"

Sighing in relief, Inuyasha followed Kagome as she leapt into the well.

As soon as Inuyasha helped her out of the well, Kagome looked around and took a deep breath of the fresh air. _This is more like it_.

Inuyasha gave her an odd look. "What're you doing?"

"Enjoying the fresh breeze," Kagome replied easily. "The air in my time is so polluted."

"No kidding," Inuyasha snorted. "I felt as if I was dying in there."

Kagome gave him a sympathetic look. "Yeah, those dog senses of yours must be hard to bear in a world like mine." She suddenly reached up and gave his ears a tweak. "These are cute, though."

Inuyasha shook her hand off before freezing. "I smell human blood. Lots of it."

Kagome cursed. "Is Yura at it already? Darn! Let's go, Inuyasha!"

"Get on!" Inuyasha ordered, stooping so that she could climb onto his back. Kagome did so with practiced ease.

Inuyasha reached the village quickly and blinked when he saw villagers hanging in the air like puppets, swinging around weapons blindly. "What the hell?"

Recognizing the familiar strands of hair controlling the villagers, Kagome directed Inuyasha. "Follow the-" she broke off, remembering that Inuyasha couldn't see the hair. "Damn."

Inuyasha sniffed the air and his amber eyes widened. "The old lady. I can smell her blood."

Kagome gasped. "Let's go, then!"

Inuyasha tore off in the direction where the scent of blood was coming from. They reached a hut. The door was wide open and Kaede was slowly backing out of it, one hand clutching her bleeding shoulder. A young girl suspended in the air, ready to throw her knife once more.

Kagome jumped off Inuyasha's back and ran to Kaede, grabbing her bow. As the girl made to throw the knife, Kagome ran forward and using the bow, knocked the knife out of the girl's hand. She yelled to Inuyasha.

"Quick! Pin her down!"

With a swift motion, Inuyasha did as he was told. Kagome, thanking her stars that she had thought to bring the first-aid kit, went to Kaede and began to bandage her wound expertly.

"Hurry up, wench!" Inuyasha snapped at her. "Tell me where this Yura is and I'll go kill her!"

Kagome gave him a cold look. "I'm not all-knowing, y'know! Just give me a second and I'll follow the hair and lead you to her!"

Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms as he waited.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter-15**

 **I Wouldn't Have Been Able To Do That Without You**

Kagome finished bandaging Kaede's shoulder in due time. Standing, she took the old priestess' bow and arrows.

"I'll be borrowing this," Kagome informed her. "You go rest in your hut while Inuyasha and I take care of-"

She cut off abruptly as a whole bunch of hair came zooming towards her. Before she could fend it off, the strands wrapped themselves around her arms and legs and suspended her in the air.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked as they pulled her swiftly through the air towards their mistress.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as the raven-haired priestess disappeared out of sight. "Damn it! I can't even see where they've taken her!"

"Follow her scent!" Kaede urged. "You cannot see the strands of hair for you have no spiritual powers, Inuyasha!"

"I know!" The half-demon snapped as he got ready to take off. "Don't go get yourself killed, old hag."

And just like that, he was gone.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kagome dragged all the way to Yura's creepy/scary/utterly disgusting hideout in the middle of the forest surrounded by about hundreds of skulls. Yura herself was balanced on strands of hair as she peered down casually at Kagome.

"Hello there, dearie," She smirked. "I'll be taking the Sacred Jewel from you, if you don't mind."

Kagome blinked and held up the tiny pouch. "You mean this? Sorry, but the jewel was shattered. I only have a shard of it."

"What?!" Yura's eyes flashed and before Kagome could resist, a bunch of hair came down and snatched the pouch out of her fingers. Taking it, Yura opened it up and found the glistening pink shard. It turned purplish-black as soon as her fingers made contact with it. "So you _did_ shatter the jewel! Where's the rest? Tell me, or I shall be cross."

Kagome shrugged nonchalantly. "That'd be kinda hard to do 'cause the shards are now scattered all across Feudal Japan."

Yura looked angry once more. "Then I have no further use for you. I'll snap that pretty neck of yours and take your hair. It's not as pretty as the hair of that dog demon but it'll do, I suppose."

Kagome decided to take out her anger over being slighted later and instead clasped her hands together (which was hard to do because of Kaede's long bow) and formed a barrier around her. Yura hissed as the hair that made contact with it was purified. She stood up on the strands of hair she had been sitting on, finally getting serious.

"So you're a priestess, are you?" Yura snarled. "Never mind, you won't stand a chance against me."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. Yura had _no_ idea what she was dealing with. Granted, Kagome had had help, but she was still the one who had defeated Naraku in the end. She had even managed to hold her own against that cave demon that swallowed priestesses (that was also with Kikyo's help but said priestess was barely able to move and Kagome had been able to, somehow) AND the powerful undead priestess Hitomiko. Yura was the one who didn't stand a chance, seeing as Kagome knew all of her weaknesses and would be able to dispose of her as soon as she found the red skull.

"What's the matter?" Yura smirked. "Are you scared? You should be."

"Oh, no," Kagome said casually. "I was just thinking about how stupid you are."

Yura looked outraged. " _What?!_ "

Noting that Yura was distracted, Kagome immediately took down her barrier, drew an arrow from her quiver and fired a sacred arrow."

Yura leapt out of the way, allowing her hair to catch her. "You'll pay for that!"

"Not if I can help it!"

Kagome turned in delight when Inuyasha's voice resounded through the clearing. The silver-haired half-demon came down from the tree branch he had been standing on.

"What can you do?" Yura asked. "You're only a half-demon. Once I'm through with you and you're dead, I'll take that pretty silver hair of yours all for myself."

"Inuyasha, distract her!" Kagome said urgently. "She's got the jewel shard!"

"Damn!" Inuyasha bounded forward towards Yura. "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!"

Yura jumped back with an angry hiss as the attack grazed her shoulder. "I see you have no qualms about attacking me, even though I am a woman."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Give me the jewel shard and I'll spare your miserable life."

Yura drew her katana, smiling confidently. "Don't worry. I'll make good use of the shard and when I slit your throat, I'll make sure I don't get any nasty blood on that pretty silver hair of yours."

Inuyasha shuddered. "You're creepy, y'know?"

Ignoring him, Yura flung the katana at his stomach before he could jump out of the way. It tore into his flesh easily and blood seeped out of the wound.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed in horror from where she had been looking for the skull.

"Keh!" Inuyasha snarled, pulling then blade out. He tossed it back to Yura in disgust. "This is nothing!"

Yura caught the katana deftly and snapped her fingers. Strands of hair wrapped themselves around Inuyasha's limbs, trapping him.

 _Oh no,_ Kagome thought. _I've got to find the skull! Where….where is it…?!_

Using the long bow for support, Kagome climbed the stacks of skulls, to get a better look. This helped, for she finally spotted crimson among the bleak whites and grays.

 _There it is!_ Kagome fixed and arrow to her bow and gathering up all her spiritual energy, aimed.

Yura glanced down and let out a scream of anger when she saw Kagome aiming at her beloved skull. "That stupid girl! What is she doing?!"

She sent her razor-sharp strands of hair at Kagome, intending to cut the priestess down, once and for all.

"Don't you dare!" Due to Yura's distraction, the hair had come loose. Inuyasha released one hand and dipped his claws in his own blood and then flung it at Yura. "Blades of Blood!"

Yura cried out as the scarlet blades cut into her shoulder.

 _Hit the mark!_ Kagome prayed before releasing the arrow. It skimmed through the air, its brilliant pink light almost blinding, and the purifying light a sign of hope. It struck the skull and penetrated it, striking a red comb secured within it.

Yura let out a deafening scream. Her body pulsed for a minute before disintegrating into nothing.

Kagome sighed in relief-and then lost her balance from where she was standing on top of the skulls and fell headlong to the ground.

Inuyasha, now free, leapt swiftly and caught her as she fell through the air. "Idiot." He said gruffly. "Be more careful."

Kagome smiled up at him gratefully. "Thanks a lot, Inuyasha. I wouldn't have been able to do that without you."

"Keh."


	16. Chapte 16

**Chapter-16**

 **You Do Know Sesshoumaru's Going To want Your Head, Right?**

After returning home, resting for awhile, relating her adventure to a very interested Sota and telling her friends what had happened, Kagome finally returned to the Feudal Era, with her bicycle and huge yellow bag full of supplies in tow.

She hummed contently as she rode her bicycle to the village. Reaching the tree where Inuyasha was perched, Kagome hopped off her bicycle and called to him.

"Inuyasha! Your wounds are healed, right?"

Inuyasha looked down. "Yeah, how did-" he cut off and rolled his eyes. "Oh right, you're psychic."

"Yep!" Kagome chirped cheerily. "Would you like something to eat?"

Before Inuyasha could respond, Kagome hurled a packet of potato chips at him.

"What the heck is this?" Inuyasha demanded as he caught the packet deftly. He tore it open and sniffed it before trying the chips.

"How do you like it?" Kagome asked, though she knew the answer quite well.

"Hey, this is actually good!" Inuyasha commented, his eyes brightening.

Kagome beamed. "That's great! Why don't you come down here?"

Inuyasha looked at her for a minute before he shrugged and complied. The two of them sat in silence under the tree for some time. Then, Inuyasha felt an odd pricking on his neck. He slapped that area and a familiar flea demon floated into his waiting palm.

"Oh, it's Myoga!" Kagome said brightly.

Myoga sat up on Inuyasha's palm and looked at her, bewildered. "Do I know you, young lady?" He turned to Inuyasha. "Who is she, Lord Inuyasha?"

Before the half-demon in question could reply, Kagome answered herself, deciding to have a little fun with the flea. "I'm a dog demon." She said seriously.

Inuyasha almost fell over. Myoga looked confused and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "But-but dog demons have silver hair!"

Kagome scoffed. "Obviously, one of my parents wasn't a dog demon."

Myoga looked even more confused. "It's rare for dog demons to marry demons of other species!"

"Uh….Myoga…" Inuyasha tried to interrupt weakly. He had no idea what kind of mind games Kagome was trying to play and why Myoga was acting so stupid but he knew it wasn't going to end well.

Kagome looked offended and tossed her head. "Rare, not impossible. And I know what you're thinking! I am most certainly NOT the product of Sesshoumaru and Naraku secretly mating!"

This time Inuyasha really fell over. "Horrible mental image…..." He muttered into the ground and then raised his voice to speak to Myoga. "Oi, flea! Don't listen to her, she's tricking you!"

Kagome giggled as Myoga looked as if he wasn't sure whether this made him relieved or annoyed. "This could've been a juicy piece of gossip in the demon world…."

Inuyasha choked as Kagome replied easily. "Oh, feel free to spread the rumor if you like. I don't mind."

Myoga adopted an expression of delight and Inuyasha looked at Kagome in disbelief. "You _do_ know that Sesshoumaru is going to want your head for this, right?"

"Meh." Kagome shrugged nonchalantly. "He's already going to try to kill me later on today when he arrives with his imp, Jaken, along with a phantom version of your dead mother and a huge oni demon to demand the whereabouts of your father's official resting place since he already desecrated the other one in this world and didn't find what he wanted, which happens to be a powerful sword forged from a fang of your father's which has the ability to slay a hundred demons in one strike."

All this was said in a voice that one would use while discussing the weather. Inuyasha and Myoga stared at her before the latter spoke up hesitantly. "It seems, my lady, that you have the knack of stealing people's thunder….."

"Thanks!" Kagome chirped.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a look that indicated that he thought she was crazy. "I don't think that was a compliment." He looked down at Myoga. "Is this what you came to tell me?"

Myoga nodded. "About your father's resting place not far from here, yes. I do not know why she said the rest, however. It seems she has quite the imagination."

Kagome huffed. "I'm psychic! Everything I've told you are going is going to happen!"

"As much as I hate to admit it," Inuyasha put in. "Everything Kagome's predicted so far comes true. And you," He turned to the school girl in question. "What did you mean 'a phantom version of my mother?'"

"He's bringing your Mother's spirit back from the dead," Kagome said in a matter-of-fact voice. "But she's actually a faceless spirit. You can see that if you see her reflection. Sesshoumaru plans to hurt her in order to wheedle the information of your father's final resting place out of you."

"And I suppose you know that as well?" Inuyasha deadpanned.

Kagome nodded. "It's in the border between this world and the next."

"Really!" Myoga exclaimed.

Kagome threw the flea a look for interrupting her, but continued, nevertheless. "Yeah."

"And why does Sesshoumaru want this sword so badly?" Inuyasha demanded. "He's got plenty of power of his own!"

"That's true," Kagome mused. "But Sesshoumaru has always wanted perfect power and Tetsusaiga (the sword) will help him achieve it."

"But Tetsusaiga has been left to Lord Inuyasha!" Myoga protested. "It's as per his father's will! And Lord Sesshoumaru knows that!"

"Hold on," Inuyasha blinked. "He left me a sword?"

"Yeah," Kagome answered him before answering Myoga. "But since when have the rules ever stopped Sesshoumaru? Anyway, let's continue this conversation inside Kaede's hut. It's getting chilly out here."

They walked to the hut. As they walked, Inuyasha suddenly spoke up.

"Oi, Kagome? Who's that 'Naraku' guy?"

"….it's too early for you to know now, Inuyasha. I'll tell you in due time."

"Hey, wait! Wench, give me some answers!"


	17. Hi, Bi-I mean, Sesshoumaru

**Chapter-17**

 **Hi, Bi-I mean, Sesshoumaru**

"So how do we get to my old man's resting place, anyway?" Inuyasha asked once they were seated around the fire in Kaede's hut.

"There was a riddle," Kagome mused. "'Seeing, yet unseen. Protected, yet unknown to its protector."

"That makes no sense!" Inuyasha protested.

"I must agree," Myoga said sagely.

Kagome threw him a dry look and was about to reveal the means of going to Inu no Taisho's grave when Kaede spoke up.

"Inuyasha, they say that your father was a phantom beast," she stated. "And that the western lands were his domain."

"So that's how Sesshoumaru got his title as 'Lord of the Western Lands.'" Kagome murmured. Kaede raised an eyebrow.

"Who is this Sesshoumaru you speak of?"

"My bastard of a brother." Inuyasha said shortly.

Kaede nodded. "I see. Inuyasha, your mother was human, was she not?"

"Ah yes," Myoga jumped in enthusiastically. "Lady Izayoi was a beauty-"

"That's enough, Myoga," Kagome said sharply. "If Inuyasha wants to talk about his mother, he will."

The half-demon in question gave her a surprised look, but said nothing.

They sat in silence for some time. Myoga discreetly sneaked out of the hut, presumably to spread the rumor about Sesshoumaru and Naraku.

"I can hear something," Kaede said suddenly. "From outside."

Inuyasha sniffed the air, growled, and then dashed outside. Kagome followed his lead, picking up her bow and arrows as she did so.

Inuyasha was gazing at the sky, an amazed expression on his face. Floating above them was a carriage, flanked by demon imps. The face of a beautiful woman peered out of the opening. You could see at first glance that she was bound tightly with cruel looking chains.

Upon seeing Inuyasha, she cried out desperately. "Inuyasha! Help me!"

"Mother." Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome smacked him on the shoulder. "Snap out of it!" she hissed. "That isn't her! It's a faceless spirit! A phantom!"

As the carriage floated into the clouds, the large claw of an oni emerged from them and gripped it. The carriage was instantly smashed and Phantom! Izayoi was in its cruel grasp.

"Stop hurting her!" Inuyasha shouted, leaping into the sky.

"Sit!" Kagome shrieked as a burst of flames headed the half-demon's way. Inuyasha crashed to the ground, groaning, but relieved that the flames had missed him.

Jaken looked back at Sesshoumaru, who was standing on the oni's shoulder, waiting for orders.

"It is you!" Inuyasha yelled. "Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome wondered idly why Inuyasha had to make everything so melodramatic.

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru said smoothly. "I've quite missed you as well…little brother."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed when he saw Kagome at Inuyasha's side. "A human, Inuyasha?"

Kagome waved cheerily at him. "Hi, Bi- I mean, Sesshoumaru…..?"

The raven-haired priestess cursed herself for nearly slipping up. Goodness knew what Sesshoumaru would've done if she had gone and called him _big brother_.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome weirdly for a minute, before locking eyes with Sesshoumaru. Looking at his half-brother brought back a memory of what Kagome had said earlier.

" _Rare, not impossible. And I know what you're thinking! I am most certainly NOT the product of Sesshoumaru and Naraku secretly mating!"_

"Sesshoumaru….Naraku….mating…pft!" Inuyasha collapsed to the ground in hysterical laughter.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "I see the human has had some bad influence on you, Inuyasha."

"Human?" Jaken looked back and forth between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. "But I could've sworn that you were a dog-never mind." He finished hastily, not wanting to risk his master's wrath.

Kagome felt amused. Had the rumor spread so quickly?

Inuyasha stood up, getting a hold of himself. "Anyway, what do ya want, Sesshoumaru? And why have you conjured up a phantom of my mother?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his yes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter-18**

 **Even If I Told You, There's No Way You'd Be Able To Get There.**

"Fool!" Jaken yelled. "It is but a simple task to call a person back from the dead. Lord Sesshoumaru was even as kind as to give her flesh! And yet her own son would deny her. How unfortunate to be mother to one as ungrateful as you!"

Inuyasha faltered, but Kagome was quick to speak up. "That's enough of your lies, you stupid imp! We both know that it's just some phantom that you're using to get Inuyasha to tell you guys where Inu no Taisho's grave is! Not happening, you hear?!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes just as Phantom! Izayoi spoke up. "Inuyasha, I've come back! Back from the world of the dead!"

"Listen up-" Inuyasha began but Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"Since that human girl was as kind to tell us what I needed, tell me, Inuyasha. Where is father's grave?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "Please, even if I told you, there's no way you'd be able to get there."

Kagome felt like facepalming, but settled for glaring at Inuyasha instead.

"Is that so?" Sesshoumaru asked smoothly. "Then you will have to watch your mother suffer."

With a flick of his wrist, Sesshoumaru's poison-green whip struck the oni. The demon roared and clutched Phantom! Izayoi tighter, making her cry out in pain.

Inuyasha clenched his fists and leapt into the air. "Stop hurting her! Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!"

The golden blades of demonic energy hit the oni's arm, cutting it off. Phantom! Izayoi crashed to the ground.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, not taking his eyes off his brother. "You and her, get out of here!"

Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but Sesshoumaru was quicker. "I think not!"

His whip swung down at them. Inuyasha jumped in front of it, taking the blow.

"Worthless," Sesshoumaru spat, striking the oni with his whip just as Inuyasha began to collapse.

"Inuyasha!" Phantom! Izayoi called, lifting her hands. A shining orb of silver light appeared. Kagome cursed inwardly. It seemed that she hadn't been able to change this, this time round.

The orb grew bigger and bigger until it's light enveloped the whole area. Sesshoumaru calmly shielded his eyes with his sleeve until the light had faded away. When he looked down once more, Inuyasha, Phantom! Izayoi and Kagome had all disappeared.

"It seems they have escaped."


End file.
